


Puckbunny for the President

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Tony Dee suck my dick you fuck face coward, donald trump fuck you, i regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony has always been in love with the President.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Tony DeAngelo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Puckbunny for the President

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to persons, living or dead, or business establishments, events or locales is coincidental.

Tony DeAngelo's day has been utter dogshit. His idol, the handsome and powerful Donald Trump, has gotten suspended on Twitter and every other platform out there. He misses seeing Donald's tweets on his timeline but instead all he's been seeing is slander and hate directed at him.  
He fumes for a while and lashes out on the bird site before his mom calls him to delete those tweets or she will make a time machine and swallow him from his dad's balls. Needless to say, he's not someone who ignores his mom's threats. He quickly types in his password **iluvcheetodick** and deactivates his account. The moment he finds out that Parler, a place for people like him exists, he signs up, posts his support for his President and goes to bed.  
As he does every morning, he wakes up, does 5 push-ups, checks out his sexy abs in the mirror and takes a huge dump. He checks his phone for new messages, ignores his mom's daily text which always says, ‘I wish I hadn't dropped you on the head when you were 2.’ But then, he sees quite possibly the best thing he's seen.  
_Donald Trump is now following you._  
_Donald Trump has sent you a new message_.  
It reads **, Hey Tony I saw all of your tweets yesterday from my burner account @isuckdicklikepro and I want to say I'm honoured. I can't believe they say you're bad at defense. Fake news! I am staying at the Four Seasons in Midtown. Tell the concierge that you're here for Crotchet Club and he'll lead you to me. We should discuss our similar thoughts and ideologies.**  
And so, Tony goes. The Concierge looks at him knowingly and Tony resists the urge to blush. He leads Tony to the penthouse suite where he has to get checked out by the men from the Secret Service. It takes forever and Tony's never been one for patience and grumbles through the process.  
The moment he's let inside the suite, right after he's taken the first step, he's pushed against the wall by an unnaturally tan hand. He's suddenly glad his President is a tall, foreboding man. His hands clutch at Donald's suit lapels as their tongues battle for dominance. Tony rips off Donald's Velcro suit, he's not wearing any underwear. Tony's micro dick is already rock hard.  
Donald looks at him and says, “Strip, bitch.”  
Tony has never undressed faster. He accidentally tears off a piece of his boxers in a rush but he doesn't care. He wants to get his mouth on that wrinkly, old dick which is shrouded by a thick bush of grey pubic hair. He's sucked his own dick several times since no one else wants to so he's basically a pro at this. Donald's dick hits the backside of his throat and he gags. He hears Donald moan, “Oh, Timmy!”  
Tony reluctantly takes his mouth off, spit dribbling, and corrects him, “It's Tony.”  
Donald waves it away like it doesn't matter and he's right. Nothing matters as much as Donald and his orgasms. Donald quickly picks him up and plops him on the bed. Donald has a magic dick so he doesn't need a condom or lubrication. He's finally achieving his life goal. One would think it'd be winning the Stanley Cup but it's always been pleasing the President. Donald kisses him passionately and Tony loves the taste of third hand McDonald's on his tongue. Tony's hands, first, grab at Donald's shoulders and then slid up to his hair. His grip is a little too tight, apparently, as Donald's wig comes flying off. He doesn't mind. He loves his President.  
Donald finishes in under 3 minutes but Tony is completely satisfied with it. His micropenis can barely last longer than a minute. Donald pulls out rather quickly, kicks Tony off his bed and grunts, “Get out, Timmy. I got another coming in 3 days and I have to recharge.”  
Tony nods, kisses his President's gnarly, fungi ridden toes and runs out clutching his clothes in his arms. He gets dressed in the hallway and ignores the members of the Secret Service who are laughing at him loudly.  
He's so glad he deleted Twitter and installed Parler, the clearly superior platform. He loves his President. He may even be a puck bunny for the President.


End file.
